


Hot Honey Drag

by LindenLeaaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Crossdressing, Erwin x Eren - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Jazz Age, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Sugar Daddy, eruere - Freeform, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindenLeaaa/pseuds/LindenLeaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger had always dreamed of becoming a writer. In his childhood, he could always be found outside singing and humming as he weaved stories in his journal. His dreams were put on the back burner after the recent death of his mother causing he and his sister to drop out of school and live in a boarding house with old family friends. At seventeen and nineteen, Eren and Mikasa dove head first into the work force. Where his days used to be filled with song and homecooked meals, they are now filled with endless hours at the assembly line and financial struggle. At the same time, a local speakeasy is looking for someone to draw in business. They'll pay handsomely for someone who can hold a tune and look pretty- both of which Eren has a knack for. And he needs cash if he and his sister will ever survive in the world of jazz and drink. The speakeasy brings more financial security as well as someone who has the potential to change his life for the better or maybe even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Honey Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written! Eruren is one of my favorite pairings so I thought I would write a 1920s AU about the two. This will be a slow build fic because those are my favorite and I feel as though they are hard to come by. This chapter may seem a bit boring but I wanted to set the scene and let you know a little about Eren and Mikasa. I also wanted to give the side characters some depth and potential to grow later even though this fic will focus on Erwin x Eren. I hope you guys enjoy! Feed back is ALWAYS welcome :)

Eren lay fully dressed in his small futon. The fading sun filtered through the slats on the half drawn blinds, stretching across the bottom half of Eren’s sleeping form. Though the light was warm, and his worn out futon comfortable, he barely skimmed the surface of his subconscious. After a particularly draining day at the factory, he collapsed on his bed not bothering to take off his shoes. He had only meant to stretch out and rest his eyes.

  
Eren’s eyelids fluttered as he adjusted his position, curling in on himself. Through the hazy film of sleep he was vaguely aware of something nagging in the back of his mind. His thoughts drifted to his bothersome day at the factory. He wondered what he was having for supper, praying to some higher power that Mrs. Leonhardt had suddenly acquired some degree of culinary skill within the last twenty-four hours. Thinking about the landlady’s disaster meals made Eren nostalgic for his mother’s home cooked meals. Memories of watching his mom flit about the kitchen filled his mind, making his head feel heavy. He could still hear her singing to him and Mikasa as she seasoned the roasted potatoes. The songs he knew by heart and even sang himself weaved throughout his thoughts, bleeding the memories together. He pictured himself singing out loud as he wrote another chapter of his manuscript, his best friend Armin leaning over his shoulder revising his work-

  
Eren’s eyelids snapped open. A string of curses rattled around in his mind as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He checked his wristwatch. Six thirty. Damn! He grabbed his journal out of his messenger bag and stumbled down the stairs toward the common room. Most of his neighbors were seated around the low coffee table smoking and playing cards. Mikasa sat in her favorite rocking chair, working on a woolen wrap.

  
Upon Eren’s arrival, she looked up from her knitting to greet him, “Hey. Armin’s still on the front steps.”

  
“Thanks.” He replied, not sparing her a glance.

  
“Eren?”

  
Eren came to a halt and sighed. He knew the drill but he hoped that by some stroke of luck he could sneak by. She’d ask him how his day was. How work was going. If he’d made any friends and if he knew what Mrs. Leonhardt was making for supper tonight. She really only cared about the answers to the first three questions. They were simple enough but she used this as a time to evaluate him. He turned around slowly, focusing his eyes on the peeling dark green wallpaper behind her.

  
“How was your day?” She asked casually, her pale fingers still working at the yarn. He could feel her eyes scan for any cuts, scrapes, bruises, open sores, broken limbs….

  
“It was alright. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

  
“How was work?”

  
“Exhausting. There was a mistake in the engine assembly line so we had to stop all production, take every damn engine apart and build it all over again.”

  
Her gaze focused on the dark shadows under his eyes, “I noticed you looked tired. Why don’t you go to bed early tonight?”

  
“I already took a nap. You know I won’t be able to fall asleep again so soon.”

  
She gave him an apologetic smile. She knew Eren didn’t sleep well anymore. He knew the same went for her. “Right. Just thought I’d ask.” She tucked a strand of her fine, black hair behind her ear. “Do you know what Mrs. Leonhardt is making for supper tonight?”

  
“I’m not too sure. It’s Thursday so I’m guessing pork.” He turned, poised to continue on his way to the foyer.

  
“Oh. Well as long as she doesn’t serve that casserole again, right?”

  
Eren smiled at Mikasa’s attempt at small talk. He glanced back, her dark eyes looked at him with hope to join in her banter.

  
“Oh it wasn’t all that bad,” Eren said sarcastically, “I think the tuna complimented the rubbery brussel sprouts nicely.”

  
Mikasa smiled and quietly snorted which is the closest she ever comes to laughing now, “Well I’ve had worse.”

  
“Yes you’re right. Last Tuesday’s liver and artichoke pie was pretty painful. At least the tuna had a nice texture.” He smirked, glancing at his watch. “Well, I can’t keep Armin waiting. Come get me when dinner’s ready?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“Except if it’s casserole.”

  
She rolled her eyes before focusing back on her work, but there was a trace of a smile on her lips.

  
With that he turned on his heel and headed to the foyer in a slightly better mood. Seeing his sister smile made him happy. He knew that it worked the same way around for her. He opened the wooden door, bracing himself for the high pitched squeal that screamed desperately for oil. Armin was sitting on the cement steps under the dim light of the porch, clearly undisturbed from the sound of his arrival. His head remained bent over a thick textbook. He was facing away, mumbling. Eren couldn’t decipher his words but he figured that they were most likely equations. Armin scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, his left hand smudging the lead across what he had previously written. His glasses were pushed up over his forehead keeping his messy blond fringe from getting in his eyes. He didn’t seem to notice that the cold breeze had blown some dead leaves into his hair.

  
Eren waited for him to finish the calculations before making a sound. He quietly cleared his throat to get his attention.

  
He flinched. “Oh, h-hey Eren!” His posture relaxing as soon as he saw his friend.

  
“Hey, Armin. Sorry I’m late. I fell asleep right after work. I was dog tired.”

  
Armin offered him a warm smile, “That’s alright. I don’t mind. I was just finishing some of tonight’s homework.” He closed the book, struggling to lift it off of his lap before dropping it on the step below. It sounded like a cinderblock.

  
“Gee,” Eren mused as he sat on the cement steps setting his journal down, “You can give someone a pretty good shiner with that thing.”

  
“You got that right.” Armin chuckled, admiring his book, “I could have really used this last year. Those bullies would have run for the hills.”

  
Eren snorted at the image of his friend threatening his enemies with a book, “Yeah they’d turn around and run right back as soon as they saw that you couldn’t lift it.” Armin’s face flushed. “I’m only kidding,” _Sort of_ Eren added mentally. “But if anyone messes with you at your new fancy college, I’ll give ‘em a bloody nose.”

  
“Thanks but I don’t think anyone will mess with me there. Everyone is pretty wrapped up in their schoolwork. Plus Mikasa will give _you_ a bloody nose if she sees you fighting again.”

  
“Yeah, yeah I know.” Eren began to pick at his nails and the peeling skin around them. “Doctor Ackerman already gave me her daily checkup before I came out here.”

  
“You don’t even fight all that much anymore do you?”

  
“Not since moving to the city. Nobody really talks in the assembly line so there’s no need to cause trouble and during lunch breaks you know I just sit and write. Although there have been a few times I wanted to knock Horseface out.”

  
At that moment someone scoffed, challenging his words. Eren looked beyond the light of the streetlamps toward the sound and saw two tall figures approaching. He didn’t have to look hard to know who they were. Armin shrank back against the stairs.

  
“Speak of the damn devil….” Eren grumbled, rolling his eyes.

  
“And the devil shall appear.” Jean Kirschtein finished dramatically. He stopped just short of the stoop, his flat cap just as crooked as his shit eating grin. Jean was one of Eren’s many neighbors in the boarding house. They were civil at home and at work but anything outside of that was fair game.

  
Eren could feel Armin quivering. Guys like Jean made him nervous. They reminded him of the schoolyard bullies Eren and Mikasa would chase away. They used to beat him up and make fun of him for looking like a girl or wearing glasses or stuttering. He suspects that guys like him are the reason Armin is so defensive. The only times he isn’t skittish is when he’s lost in a book.

  
“The hell do you want, Kirschtein?” Eren stood and squared his shoulders. Jean flicked his cigarette, the ashes landing a step below Armin who inhaled sharply. There were two words that came to mind when he thought of Jean: asshole and Horseface. Call him the first name and he’ll treat you like dirt. Call him the second one? He’ll push you to the ground and make you eat it. Eren wasn’t afraid of Jean but he wasn’t looking to start trouble either.

  
“You got something to say to me, Jaeger?” Jean sneered, encouraging a fight.

  
“Eren. D-don’t.” Armin said so quietly only Eren could hear him.

  
Eren wanted nothing more than to clock this donkey in the face, but he didn’t want to frighten his friend. “Nothing.” He answered lamely.

  
Jean narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw. “Really? ‘Cause it sounds like you were calling me Hor-”

  
“Give it a rest, Jean.” Marco stepped into the light between the two boys. Eren guessed he shot Jean a pleading look, though it was hard to tell because Marco’s eyepatch was facing him. He turned to Eren and Armin, “Sorry guys. We were just on our way up for dinner.”

  
Marco ushered Jean up the steps of the boarding house. As he passed, Jean deliberately shouldered Eren aside. He clenched his fists even tighter and tried to focus on his breathing. He waited until he heard the scrape of the door to relax. Marco gave the boys an apologetic smile over his shoulder and mouthed sorry before heading inside.  
He could still hear Marco’s muffled voice chiding Jean, “Do you really have to be so dramatic? Who do you think you are? Some hardened criminal? I don’t know what’s worse, that two-tone undercut or your social skills.”

  
Eren snorted, mildly amused. “He has a point. An undercut isn’t exactly the most flattering look on a horse.”

  
Eren, proud of his joke, looked down at Armin for approval. Armin had stopped quivering but his blue eyes were still wide with fear.

  
Eren reached out his hand to help him up, “It’s alright. He won’t bother you. It’s me likes to mess with. Are you alright?”

  
Armin’s palm was clammy. “Yeah, I’m okay. But what is his problem?”

  
Eren decided to lie. “I have no clue.”

  
Armin gave him a disbelieving look. He opened his mouth to further press the issue but seemed to think better of it. “If you don’t mind Eren, I think I may head home now. It’s getting late. My grandpa can be just as worrisome as Mikasa, remember?”

  
“I remember. It’s no problem. Sorry I was late today. I know how hard it is to make time to edit my writing, especially with all of your classes.”

  
Armin gathered his things, “I don’t mind. I’d offer to take it home and revise your work but I know you don’t like to let that journal out of your sight.”

  
Eren smiled, “Thanks.”

  
“I’ll see you next Thursday.”

  
“See you.”

  
Eren bent to retrieve his notebook and headed back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Eren will be meeting the workers at the speakeasy next chapter ;) and Erwin to come very soon:)


End file.
